As a consequence of the popularization and application of computer technology, the ways for converting information into electronic and digital forms are becoming more and more abundant. People have invented all kinds of methods for completing the initial process of digitization of information using various computer peripherals. For example, among the various keyboard input methods, speech recording input, graphics collection, etc., the most effective and most convenient is to perform input of information or command directly on a display screen by a method such as touching-pointing. For example, when making drawings using a computer, because the operation using a mouse cannot be just as dexterous as the operation of drawing on paper using a pen, it inevitably obstructs people from skillfully completing fine pattern production. By adopting a touch screen and directly operating on the display screen using a touch control pen, the operation is just like drawing on paper, and therefore the entire work is very easy to complete, and the effect is relatively good. Also, as a consequence of the continuous promotion of portable products, the various peripherals such as keyboard and mouse all are being omitted one by one. For example, the PDA basically does not have key operation, rather it entirely uses touch control pen operation of a touch screen to complete the various operations.
The existing touch control panel mainly uses an electrical resistance type method. In a concrete configuration thereof, a transparent touch membrane is provided on the outside of the display screen, and an electrical resistance layer is applied on the surface of the touch membrane; when an operation indicates a specific location on the touch membrane, a subsequently connected recognition and control circuit acquires knowledge through computation of a change of electrical potential of that location, and determines the coordinates of the indicated location, whereby the corresponding operation is executed. Because the existing electrical resistance type has problems such as high cost, complex technique, low precision, and unsuitability for performing handwritten input when realizing large-dimensional touch control panels, and because many times of operation causes physical damage such as wear, which leads to problems such as shortened operating life of the touch membrane, the applications of the touch screen are greatly limited.